A Tale of Two Geniuses
by phineas81707
Summary: Lisa attends a fancy new school, and who should she meet but Phineas and Ferb? As she befriends them and the gang, she begins to have inner turmoil... ... ... On planning hiatus. I've got something cooking upstairs!
1. No OSHA Compliance

I sat staring out of the window. I had just completed my most recent test, and with hours to spare, my mind was free to wander. But wander where, when Springfield Elementary was as mentally stimulating as plain bread?

"Um, Miss Hoover, I don't understand this question here."

"Ralph, I cannot help you, this is a test!"

"Lisa, can you help?"

"No, no," I vaguely said as my eyes combed the playground. Each object there was in a state of disrepair, with standards that would probably get this school shut down if the safety inspectors ever bothered to call. Superintendent Chalmers… he's a special case. He probably keeps the school open so he can yell at Principal Skinner.

What this school needed was an overhaul. As this thought reached my mind, something went click. I reached into my desk, and pulled out several sheets of paper. Taking my pencil in hand, I began to write a message. I copied this onto each individual piece, including different names on each.

* * *

"Welcome, fellow students, to this meeting. Many of you may be wondering why I brought you here-" I began, but Mom stuck her head in.

"I got snacks for all of you little Einsteins!" The people I had invited fell upon the refreshments like locusts, before resuming their seats.

"Thank you, Mom."

"Oh, no worries. Now to go check on your father."

"Anyway, as I sat this morning, lost in deep thought, I noticed that our school is…"

"Awesome?" Martin suggested.

"Romantic?" Milhouse offered.

"Educational?" Database asked.

"NO! UNSAFE!" That sent the students cowering. "The school meets conditions that, under someone other than Superintendent Chalmers, would get it shut down faster than a computer!"

"But what can we do? We're just kids…"

"There is no thing as 'just kids'. Kids can be as original and creative as adults," (Dad rushed past the window, shrieking like a baboon and flying his pants like a banner.) "And some even more so."

"So, what do we do?"

"We commence Operation Initiative."

* * *

"SKINNER!"

"Superintendent Chalmers!"

"What is this going on in the school's very own backyard?"

Principal Skinner glanced at it once shiftily.

"Gardening project?"

"Gardening project… GARDENING PEOJECT? Does gardening usually involve tearing down metal and replacing it with much shinier variations?"

"The way we do it, it does."

"Skinner, I have had enough of listening to you. Take me to to the leader of this construction."

* * *

And that is how I was brought to see Superintendent Chalmers.

"Yes, Superintendent?" I asked, removing my hard hat.

"You started this?"

"Yes."

"You made blueprints for this construction?"

"Yes."

"You oversaw the construction of this, seeking to assist others?"

"Yes. But this sounds like… criteria…"

**The second of new stories to write.**

**This story will be archived differently to it's current presentation. Due to the fact that the archived details will spoil the events of the next chapter, I will not be noting them until later.**

**Lisa may not be the viewpoint character for all chapters. Just a warning.**

**...D'oh! No signout!**


	2. Me and My Brother

"CONGRATULATIONS, LISA SIMPSON!" Superintendent Chalmers pulled out a noisemaker, and gave a hearty blow. Everyone stopped what they were doing to come form a circle around me, him and Skinner.

"What happened, what did I win?"

"You have been selected to attend Lieflijk's College for Exceptionally Gifted Children. It's an honour granted to only a select few across America."

"I… get to go to an advanced school like this?"

"But of course. You have creativity, imagination, nonchalance about bureaucratic hurdles, intelligence, wisdom… all of the qualities Miss Lieflijk prizes."

"Splendid. Where is this school?"

"Hmm… I don't remember. But everything you need to know is in this pamphlet." Chalmers handed me a pamphlet titled 'So You Are Too Smart For School?'.

* * *

"A college scholarship?" Dad asked, having heard the news. I called a family meeting to tell everyone.

"What school full of dweebs would want you?"

"Well, I think it's nice that Lisa gets to be in a school that meets her needs. God knows what's been going on in Springfield Elementary."

"But still. I'm not driving her to some school on the other side of the country!"

"Dad, it says it's in our state right here!"

"Oh yeah…"

Maggie had remained silent through the news. After Dad made this note, she took the pamphlet, and studied it. *Suck* *Suck*

"Oh, Maggie, thank you! I just knew you'd think that!"

*Suck*.

"That's… true, I guess."

* * *

As I wrote into my journal, Bart entered the room.

"So, you think you can simply win a scholarship by building some new playground? Why is it that, when _I_ do it, I get put in detention?"

"I told you a million times, a skate park is not a playground for elementary schools."

"It's a million times cooler! It's a billion times cooler than your playground ever will be!"

"Bart, I'm not discussing this. I have to get ready for my first day at Lieflijk's College."

"Fine. Don't talk to me. You think you're so great, but you're not. And I will prove it, even if it's the last thing I ever do." He left the room backwards, his evil smirk remaining in the corners of his mouth, before I shrugged and continued my meditation.

* * *

"Well, here you are. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Just checking." With that, she drove off. I turned to see the college loom before me, awe-inspiring. I slowly entered its gates, seeing a group of two boys and a girl. I ducked behind a corner, not wanting to disturb.

"We've told you, we don't want you here because Miss Lieflijk might get annoyed. It has nothing to do with you."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm sorry… I can't get any more middle ground until I have the measure of Miss Lieflijk."

"But… eurgh! OK… I'll go. But remember what I told you."

"I know, I know. Make friends, but not crushes. I gotcha."

"…Ah, who am I kidding?" the girl finished, and then a blank period. Sneaking a peek, I saw that the girl was hugging the boy she had just been arguing with. I rolled my eyes, and the girl left, waving. I took my chances.

"Hi there!" I called. The boy involved in the argument jumped, and both he and his companion turned. My jaw dropped.

"Hello there. My name is Phineas Flynn, and this is my brother Ferb. What can we help you with?"

**Now you see why I hid the details? The cliffhanger for the _second_ chapter is going to be spoiled by the archived details.**

**And trust me, it was tricky having Phineas' argument with Isabella (anyone who knows Phineas & Ferb and/or my own stories shouldn't be surprised that he argued with Isabella) carried out without the use of the words 'Phineas' or 'Isabella'.**

**Probably should slog through _The Legend of the_ _Oina._ That's probably next.**

**Summer belongs to you, so do the Bartman!**


	3. Imagination Flowing Free

I was virtually stunned. Phineas looked so… self-confident. So charming. If I took a guess at how long I was zoned out, I would have put it around a couple of months.

"Are you alright?" I shook myself out of the daze, shocked that I had succumbed to such a foolish notion.

"Yes, I'm fine. My name is Lisa Simpson, by the way."

"Listen… would you like to stick around us for a little?"

"Sure… sure I can." A sound vaguely like a wind chime, except eleven times more carrying, echoed around the school. Our natural curiosity allowed me to compose myself.

"I guess that's the bell here."

"So do I." I let them walk by me as we headed to class.

_Calm down, Lisa. He's just a boy. A dreamy boy… No! He's perfectly happy with that other girl… Isabella or whatever her name was. He doesn't need me._

* * *

The classroom had desks organised in groups of four. I sat at the nearest one to the teacher's desk, Phineas and Ferb sitting opposite me. The fourth chair remained empty. The other students had sat at completely different desks. Some seemed to be well-acquainted. Some seemed to be long-lost friends. Some, like me, knew no one.

Miss Lieflijk shortly entered the room. She was looking over her shoulder, finishing a conversation with another woman that looked almost identical. The other woman left shortly after I noticed her, leaving Miss Lieflijk to address the class.

"Good morning, everyone!" Half of the class chanted back.

"Boy, I have work to do… anyway, welcome to Lieflijk's College for the Exceptionally Gifted. My name is Miss Lieflijk, and I am looking for those who will go on to be the best they can be. But first, I must establish two rules of equal importance.

"One: Have common sense. To those of you who sceptically question why I made this rule, good for you. But I have attended many classes in my life which did not seem to follow this rule. I'm more placing this here as a reminder: I do not expect any of you to break this rule.

"Two: Be creative. My one goal is to spread creativeness around the world. I asked the superintendents to comb the hundreds of schools across the forty-eight mainland states to find the brightest students. But not by academic achievement… by creativity. Show me the superintendents were right. Show me what is going on in your mind.

"And now for my first 'task'. I want to see what you think. Take a piece of paper from that desk, and show me your creativity on it. Let's see what you do and think."

"Is she… a bit mad?" Phineas asked.

"Mad? She's one of the most brilliant people I have ever met! A bit mad, yes," I responded. Phineas shrugged, and went to collect our sheets.

"Well… hi, Lisa."

"Hello, Ferb." I knocked over my pencil. Extending my foot, I intercepted its fall, and flicked it upwards. It landed on the desk.

"Woah. How did you?" Ferb asked, knocking over his pencil to replicate my movement.

"Practice. I get a lot of time for stuff like that in my house. We got a dad with an IQ lower than his age, a mischievous brother, an overly-dedicated homemaking mom, and whatever Maggie is. Maggie's the only one I can really relate to frequently, and she's… one, two?" Phineas came by at that moment.

"Really? You don't have anyone to talk to?"

"Well, there is a couple of people from school, but… no, not really."

"Huh. How'd you like to stick around us after school?"

"I'd be glad to."

* * *

"So, now, let's see where we're at," Miss Lieflijk said an hour later. She inspected each of our works individually, and commented on what she saw and didn't see. For my piece, a description of my life if one element was changed, keeping in mind the vast consequences, was given a hearty plus. As for Phineas and Ferb…

They made a Ferris wheel. That spun.

Miss Lieflijk complimented them on their complete destruction of the square. I, meanwhile, could only drift off more.

* * *

By the time I had returned to Earth, Mom had just asked me something. It turned out that it was the end of the day.

"Sure I can." I supposed that was a good response. She reached into the back of her car, pulled out Maggie, and gave her to me.

Oh, so she wanted me to keep an eye on her. No problem. I turned to Phineas and Ferb.

"So, we going to your place?"

"Yeah. Might as well introduce you to the whole gang."

* * *

Phineas' mom, Linda, took us to his house. Like Springfield, Danville's state was kind of a mystery. When we got out, Phineas took me to the backyard.

"Hello, Phineas." Phineas jumped. The Isabella girl was standing right in front of him.

"Oh, hi, Isabella."

"Who's this, Phineas?"

"Oh, a new friend of mine. Her name is Lisa."

"And the baby?"

"My sister, Maggie." Isabella nodded.

"My name is Isabella. And over here, we have the entire crew."

"How did we miss them?" I shrugged. Phineas, Isabella and I went around, meeting each and every one in the backyard.

"This is Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Adyson, Gretchen, Ginger, Katie, Holly and Milly, though I don't expect you to remember which is which, Django, Stacy, Candace, Jenny, Jeremy, and Vanessa," Phineas guided.

"Wait, let me get a notebook and write that down. That's too many to expect me to remember in one go."

"Maybe, we could find a way to help learn things after hearing them once! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do this afternoon!"

"After we find the baby." I turned at that.

"Hey, where's Maggie?"

* * *

We followed the thuds of Maggie walking around the house. She stopped in front of a shelf.

"No, Maggie! Don't-"

*SMASH*!

The flagon stored on the shelf smashed into a million pieces right next to Maggie. Amazingly, she was unharmed. She bowed down before the chemical that had been stored in the flagon, and licked some up.

"No! Maggie! Don't drink it! That's not good for babies!"

"Why, what is it?"

"It's a growth elixir. We invented it to equalise Vanessa's age with Ferb's. Perhaps we should have stored it in a baby proof location."

**I got bored of waiting for the thumbdrive to be fixed, so I started writing by myself. Second hand writing, but somewhat good ones. I might upload the originals as bonus if it's salvaged.**

**By the way, I know how bad this is. According to the documents, _Don't Fear the Rika_, my most recent update, was submitted to Fanfiction... well, the default life is 90 days. _Don't Fear the Rika_ has 69. I intentionally chose this story to update first because it was the only one I could shove self-depreciation into.**

**And yes, Maggie is now important. How much so? Well, that's for next update. When I explain something that'll shake up my formula.**

**...It's been so long that I've forgotten my _Simpsons_ signoff. Can't've been that good.**


	4. Passing the Pacifier

"OK, Lisa. I asked you to take care of Maggie. And when I come here, I find that she's now a teenager! What were you thinking?" Marge bellowed.

"It was an accident, Mom. Maggie wandered off. She never does that with me. That, and Phineas left a permanent growth elixir within reach of a baby, in a breakable case."

"That doesn't change the fact that you let it occur! Lisa Simpson, whatever on Earth could you have been thinking?"

"Marge…"

"Ferb, not now."

"Marge, Maggie likes being older."

"Ferb?"

"Sure, she might not be the most vocal person ever, but it being possible for her to be the awesome girl she is more than makes up for it."

"Huh?"

"From my understanding, she shot your town's supervillian."

"Oh… But I don't like the idea of a teenager who doesn't talk much!"

"Hmph. I'll be on my way then."

"What was that about?"

"Ferb doesn't talk much. He's more of a man of action." Maggie went to go sit by Ferb, falling down in the process. I looked at Mom.

"Hm… You know what? You stay here. I thought I wouldn't have to do this since that time Bart murdered a helpless animal, but Lisa… do what you want." Marge drove off, leaving me very confused.

* * *

I spent the night over in Isabella's house.

"Lisa, I admire your courage in standing up for the right thing. How would you consider joining the Fireside Girls?"

"The Fireside Girls? Who are they?"

"Boy, you have a lot to learn before you become a permanent resident of Danville… the Fireside Girls are a small troop led by myself, seeking to help the needy. And… I'm ashamed to admit it, but we spend a lot of time helping Phineas, too."

"Hm… Tempting offer, but I'll pass. Might help the troop every now and again, but I'm not really interested in joining full time."

"I understand, Lisa. It's not your thing. Don't worry too much about it."

* * *

Mrs Flynn drove me, her boys, and Maggie to Miss Lieflijk's College. I stamped on her suggestion to take Maggie to Danville's school on the basis that she needed someone she trusted to help her until she was mature enough to go on her own. Or at least, to speak in complete sentences and be as athletic as a teenager.

And for the moment, Maggie trusted me the most. She needed me.

"Hello there, Phineas. Ferb. Lisa. And… who's this girl?" Miss LIeflijk asked us.

"She's my little sister, Maggie. She was at the wrong end of an accident," I paused to glare at Phineas again. "and as a result, she is now old enough to attend school."

"Wait, how old was she before this accident?"

"About one. Maybe two, if you stretch it out."

"Really? Are you sure this school is right for her?"

"Really, no school is right for her. I'm just keeping an eye on her."

"At least I don't test you."

* * *

Maggie elected to sit in the empty seat next to me. She took a piece of paper, wrote something down, and showed me.

_This school looks pretty fancy. Should I be here?_

"No, Maggie. But you have no choice." Ferb stared at the paper she wrote on.

"Phineas, I have an idea. What if we make a device that can take what Maggie wants to say, and actually says it?

_That's a good idea. But can you guys actually construct one?_

"Before breakfast."

_I'll accept your offer, Ferb…_

"Your grasp of spelling, punctuation and vocabulary is too advanced, Maggie." Maggie responded with something that vaguely sounded like a pacifier. We all looked at her. She shrugged.

* * *

And so, without further delay, Phineas and Ferb got to building and constructing. Really, I couldn't keep up with what they did. They finished off with a handheld device.

"Now, Maggie. Say something into this microphone." Maggie opened her mouth.

"Daddy."

Ferb continued to tinker, before making something that could easily hide in her hair to use as an artificial voice.

"Now, as a testing question: Maggie, why did you choose the word 'daddy' to say?"

"Daddy was my first word. No one heard me when I said it, but I always remembered it."

"Aw. How nice."

"Wait, if Maggie addressed someone when no one was around, why did she bother?"

"Bart always called Dad 'Homer'. Lisa's first time addressing Dad was 'Homer'. My first time was 'daddy'."

"Now I get it."

"Should you even be calling him your father, Maggie?" asked none of us. We all turned to the speaker.

"You? What are you doing here…"

**I had this ready around ten o'clock this morning. Due to school and subscriptions, it is now eight o'clock at night. Same for my other update.**

**Anyway, Lisa's story in the last episode is now foreshadowing. I know my way around changing the facts. It's a recurring dream/nightmare of mine regarding a change in my life, so no big deal about trying it.**

**And I think, keyword think, there is now plot. This mysterious speaker. Think who it might be. And I need to get my other villain booted up. Or change ideas.**

**If anyone wants me, I'll be in my room.**


	5. Doom With The Devil

"Bart!"

"Yes, Maggie. It is I, Bartholomew J. Simpson! Hold your applause!" Bart had an unusual flair for the dramatic.

"Bart, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Wait, who is he?"

"My brother, Phineas."

"Wait, you don't know who I am? What sort of person are you?"

"Someone who has known Lisa for twenty-four hours."

"You didn't mention me?"

"Once, but not by name." That seemed to infuriate Bart.

"I'll get you! I'll strike where the blow is most painful!" He left. Phineas didn't need to think to spot his target.

Luckily for Phineas, Bart took a while to find the target in question.

* * *

We rushed to Danville as fast as the school day permitted. We came out onto our street.

"Which way?" asked Ferb.

"That way!" Maggie called. "I see black!" Ferb and Maggie rushed in that direction. We started to follow, but we we stopped.

By _terror_.

_Muahahahahahahaha_

"I'm scared, Phineas." I was surprised how calmly I could state it.

"Don't worry, Lisa. At worst, it's your brother." If only he knew what that meant.

* * *

Ferb and Maggie tracked down the black Maggie had spotted.

"Isabella?" Ferb asked.

"Yes, Ferb, what is it?"

"Thank godness, you're OK. We thought that Bart got you."

"Bart? …Who's Bart?"

"My idiot brother. You know he's bad by that sentence alone."

"Maggie, you are just exceptional. There is no comparison to you and Bart." Maggie giggled.

"Anyway, where's Phineas?"

"I thought he was with us!"

"BART!" Maggie called. She ran back to Maple Drive as fast as her confused legs wanted her to. Ferb and Isabella easily caught up.

* * *

"So, we meet again, Lisa," Bart tormented.

"Kn-kn-knock it off, Bart… I'm n-n-n-not s-s-scared of you…" I shivered. An arm made its way around my shoulders. Phineas'.

"Thanks…" I whispered. Phineas pulled me behind him.

"Listen, Bart. Stay away from us. We'd have tolerated you if you hadn't gone all nightmare monster on us!"

"Actually, I'd prefer to stay…" Bart muttered.

"Bart, cut out the creepy act and do as you're told!" I cried. He didn't listen. I hid further behind Phineas.

* * *

And that's when the cavalry showed up.

"Bart… it's time to go now," Isabella said. Creepily, Bart obeyed.

"OK, now, what just happened?"

"I don't know… I didn't expect that to work. But, uh… look what happened on the plus side?" She gestured to Ferb and Maggie. Maggie seemed to be curled up around Ferb tighter than I was around Phineas.

"How nice for you, Maggie…" I smiled. She gave a nervous stutter.

"I'm only one…"

**Darn my short story here. And the third time late update=double update. And unoriginal chapter titles.**

**Anyway, I've got Bart running as a chief villain. What? Why? How? And why? Well, I don't know the answers to those questions. This is the only story I'm doing that didn't come with planning: the only one where I can't see the end.**

**...Which scares me. This story might come out worse than _Don't Fear the Rika_ and _A Tragic Legacy_ combined! Pity... it had such a good concept. If someone can find where I went wrong, correct it, and start making this good... I got nothing.**

***Suck* *Suck***


End file.
